


День, когда Скайнет пал

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Горбатого могила исправит.





	День, когда Скайнет пал

— Мне кажется, я построил нечто потенциально кошмарное.

Тим поднял глаза от планшета и задумчиво посмотрел на Хиро.

— Ну, горбатого могила исправит?

Хиро вскинул брови и уставился на него, будто ожидая пояснений. Но Тим не снизошёл.

— Какая интересная мысль, впервые слышу, — сухо отозвался Хиро.

Тим закатил глаза. Потом хрустнул пальцами и сплёл их под подбородком, с нежностью глядя на Хиро.

— Ну, в любом случае, она врёт. Посмотри на Джейсона. Он после смерти стал ещё несноснее. Итак. Насколько кошмарное по шкале от одного до десяти, где один — можно дать поиграться Титу, а десять — Рой Харпер будет в восторге?

Хиро задумался, но не надолго.

— Семь.

Тим пожал плечами и вернулся к биржевым сводкам.

— Ничего интересного.

Кофемашина пискнула, сообщая, что его утренний эспрессо готов. Хиро на звук привычно вскинулся, почти в охотничью стойку вытягиваясь, но эта чёртова машина по-прежнему отказывалась ему подчиняться.

Они жили вместе уже полгода как, и за это время Хиро незаметно захватил власть над жизнью Тима. Ну, если принимать за рабочую гипотезу то, что жизнь Тима заключалась в электронике. Хиро, кстати, так и не смог её опровергнуть.

Пол под ногами загудел. Он цыкнул на него и насупился, глядя, как Тим забирает свою крохотную чашечку.

— Когда-нибудь она сдастся.

— Мечтай, — фыркнул Тим, а потом плоский блинчик пылесоса врезался в его лодыжку. — Ай!

— Он меня любит. А тебя нет.

— Он тебя не любит, ты просто сломал его. Прогнул, нагнул и всё такое прочее.

— Никакой разницы.

— Ты ранишь мои чувства, дорогой.

Хиро распахнул глаза в священном ужасе.

В условиях войны отдельно взятого умного дома против собственного хозяина на такие мелочи, как чувства, времени оставаться не должно было, но оставалось же. Вот только Тим, увидев его комичное лицо, засмеялся, едва не выплюнув кофе обратно.

Хиро задрал нос и гордо удалился в мастерскую.

Чёрт, полгода назад Тим даже не знал, что в его доме есть под неё место.

Может, его и не было?

Не важно.

Хиро вернулся через несколько минут с лаптопом и громко сгрузил его на кухонную тумбу возле кофе-машины. Он весь чёртов дом перепрограммировал, поначалу довольно незаметно, но Тим сразу понял, когда температура воды в душе замерла на непреклонных ста пятнадцати градусах.

Хиро всё время мёрз в Америке.

Тим с интересом смотрел на строчки кода, ползущие по экрану, и щурился. Он бы выпил ещё чашку, но не хотел терять возможность наблюдать за Хиро в естественной среде. Он справился с самой навороченной охранной системой Бэтмена (хотя тут не без читерства — он к ней сам руку и приложил) и механической рыбкой в аквариуме (потому что Тим себя по расписанию кормить забывал, что уж там рыбку), а с хромированной кухонной утварью — не мог.

Ни раньше, ни сейчас.

Хиро удрученно вздохнул.

— У неё твой характер, точно тебе говорю. Она меня не слушается. Как ты не слушаешься Бэтмена.

— Я тебя умоляю, его никто не слушается. Кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Тим перегнулся через плечо Хиро и нажал на кнопку.

Пылесос снова ткнулся в его лодыжку.


End file.
